Oh Kami! Not ANOTHER fic on Trunks going to school
by revenge monkey
Summary: Trunks has a bad day at highschool. enough said LIVVYLUV! I updated! aren't you prud? ;)
1. Poetry? What means that, Babadi?

NOTE FROM THE PEAnUT GAlLERY: Bra is 12, and Trunks is 17. the ages are a little off, but hey. Whatever works.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks got up that morning at 6:27. 'Oh Shit!' he yelled, racing to put his jacket on.  
  
'Trunks dear, the bus is going ot leave in three minutes!' Bulma called from another end of capsule corp.  
  
'Don't call that brat a dear, women!' another voice yelled. Trunks rolled his eyes at his parents bickering. Walking up to the bathroom, he realized the door was locked. Judging by the large amount of scented perfume coming out of the bathroom, he knew his sister Bra was in there.  
  
'Bra, hurry up already, will you? The high school bus leaves in two minutes!' Trunks yelled through the door.  
  
'Don't rush a women combing her hair.' Bra replied calmly.  
  
'I'LL CUT IT ALL OFF IF I DON'T GET IN THERE SOON!' He yelled, pounding the door again. The hair dryer on the other side stopped.  
  
'You wouldn't.' I shocked voice replied.  
  
'You know I would. Or maybe, I'll just give you a buzz cut. Either way, I win.' Trunks laughed evilly. The door opened, producing Bra and her hairbrush, serving as her 'weapon'.  
  
'Come one step closer, Trunks, and you will have a face lift!' She yelled, the brush'es sharp bristles rubbing against Trunks' face.  
  
'You're kidding, right?' He asked in monotone, drawing his sword. Quickly cutting the brush in half, he walked into the bathroom. 'Thank you.' Bra ran down the stairs, crying to Bulma.  
  
'Mommy! MOMMY! HE CUT MY BRUSH AGAIN!' She yelled, still crying.  
  
'Shut up, Bra. You have twenty other brushes.' Trunks yelled back.  
  
'No! that is a detangler, that is a comb, that is a-' Bra was cut off by the scene of the bus driving by capsule corp.  
  
'Kuso!' Trunks yelled, running out the door. He accidentally forgot to take of his sword, and forgot his back pack. This wasn't going to be a good day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
First period was uneventful for Trunks and since he never took anything home, didn't really miss his back pack. Trunks sat in the back next to Goten, directly behind Kame and diagonal from Horosu. Most of it was spent with Goten telling Horosu about his older brother and Kame attempting to flirt with Trunks, although none of it got through to him.  
  
'Hey Trunks?' She would ask.  
  
'Uh-yeah?' He would answer.  
  
'What are you doing tonight?'  
  
'Training with my father, than I'm going to go help my mother, than I'm going to pick up my sister, than I'm going to the arcade.' He replied dully.  
  
'Oh, I see.' She sighed, disappointed. 'Hey Trunks, want to work on this project with me?'  
  
'No, I'm doing it with Goten.'  
  
'But Goten said he was doing it with Horosu.' She told him suspiciously.  
  
'Uh, we are going to do it all together.' Trunks was getting nervous.  
  
'oh good! Than you wouldn't mind me joining the group?'  
  
'Uh, no, not really, I don't think.' The bell rang. 'Hey, I've got to go. I don't want to be late for next period.' He ran out of the classroom, followed by Goten.'  
  
'Hey wait a minute, he always ditches next period.' Horosu told Kame as they walked down the hall. 'You know, he sucks at poetry.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'oh Kuso! My poem! I forgot to do it!' Trunks banged his head down on the desk.  
  
'Uh, Trunks? You usually don't even show up for second period. The teacher will be happy you got that far. Don't sweat it.' Goten told him. Trunks eased up a little.  
  
'Good day, class! Now, our first item of business is the long-term assignment that counts as half of our grade, the poem.' The teacher told the class. Trunks cussed loudly. 'Mr Briefs? Since you are so willing to speak, why don't you be the first person to present your poem?'  
  
'Uh, okay, I guess.' He replied nervously. He quickly grabbed some blank pieces of paper from his binder and walked up to the front of the class. He looked down at his paper, than at the class and began,  
  
'Once there was an ape.  
  
This ape was not in shape.  
  
He was so overweight, they had to give him for super a big plate.  
  
This ape would wail,  
  
About how he had failed,  
  
And had accidently grown a tail.  
  
One day, the ape was eating alone,  
  
When-a-zoo-worker-came-in-and-stepped-on-his-tail-and-the-ape-howled-and- yelled "BACK OFF YOU BAKA!" and-there-was-a-big-commotion-and-everyone- freaked-out and-than-the-ape-revieled-he-was-actually-close-to-human-and- only-turned-into-an-ape because-the-full-moon-was-out-and-didn't-want-to- scare-anyone-because-it-was-natural but-the-only-question is, why was the moon out during the day?'  
  
Trunks said the last part a little too hastily, scaring the whole class. He walked back to his seat, the only person clapping was Goten. Everyone stared at him. He growled and they snapped there heads forward.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Next period was Trunks' favorite, Gym. Although it was too easy for him, it was really fun to show off. 'Now today class, we are going to do testing. Currently all the records in the male division are held by Trunks and Goten. I am very disappointed in the rest of you.' Goten and Trunks stood up and took a bow sarcastically. 'Boys, SIT DOWN! Thank you. Now, the female division is a little more spread out between Dead K, Horosu and Kame, I am also disappointed in this rest of you. The first test is sit- ups. Everyone get into pairs.' Goten went with Trunks and Horosu went with Kame. 'You have one minute. One person keep track of the amount the other person does the other, do sit-ups. Ready, set go.' They were off. Kame was determind to beat Goten or Trunks at one thing and for years she has been doing nothing but sit-ups. The last record was 100, almost two a second for them and 56 for her. 'Stop. How many do you have, Kame?'  
  
'Uh, Horosu lost count after 100.' She replied, getting up. Everyone was surprised, even Trunks.  
  
'Wow! You doubled your score from last year! Good job! Trunks?'  
  
'Uh,' He began kind of embarrassed. 'Well, I got 95. I think I pulled a muscle.' He was squeezing his calf. The class snickered.  
  
'Trunks was beat by a girl! Trunks was beat by a girl!' They chanted. Trunks got angry and busted the wall with his fist.  
  
'Oops.' He replied.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After his talk with the principal, He quickly pulled his sword's sheath out from under his jacket and strapped it back on. The hallways were bare, and fourth period was about to get out. Fifth period was lunch, so he decided to ditch the rest and headed for the cafeteria. As he approached, he realized that their was a new guy working there, 'Gohan?!? Why are YOU here? You graduated a long time ago!' He gasped.  
  
'Oh hey, Trunks! Yeah, community service. Apparently it's illegal to say the word "bomb" or "blast" near a police station. I was waiting for Videl and some security guard over heard me and Vegeta talking about who's were stronger and we got in trouble.' He shrugged. 'I think Vegeta is starting his service here soon too. He would rather work here than let Bulma know.' Gohan laughed. 'He's doing science.'  
  
'He is?!? That's the period I have after lunch!' Trunks almost fainted. 'Oh kami, this isn't good!' He sat down at his usual table and waited for Goten.  
  
'Oh hey! There is my little brother. I need to jet now and go work some where else. Bye!' Gohan hastily left the cafeteria.  
  
'Hey, isn't that my brother?' Goten asked, surprising Trunks.  
  
'Uh no. just a er, look alike.' Trunks slid into his chair.  
  
'Hey guess what! Rumor has it that there is a new science lab helper!' Goten whispered to him.  
  
'Hey guess what! It's my father!' Trunks replied in a mocking voice.  
  
'How? What? HUH?!?' Goten yelled. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
'I know what you mean, Goten. I know what you mean.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Uh oh…poisonous chemicals + a headstrong saiyin= disaster! 


	2. My-My CAR!

Wahoo! I FINALLY updated!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks dug in greedily to his third peanut butter sandwich when Horosu and Kame sat down at their usual spot across from Trunks and Goten. Trunks wasn't really worried about them, he was more mad than anything until Horosu said, "Come on, Kame! Where is that money you promised me?" Trunks listened up subcontiously.  
  
"You'll get it in a while, alright?" Kame whispered. "And be quiet! Do you want Trunks to know I cheated in gym?" That was all Trunks had to hear before he spit out his sandwich.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" He growled. Once again, everyone looked over at their table. Trunks sat down and pretended like nothing happened. "You are going down, Kame."  
  
~*~  
  
Next period was the period Trunks had hoped would never come. He was half expecting the lab not to be their by the time lunch was over but to his dismay; it was. Trunks sat down at the lab table in the back and smacked his head up and down on the table muttering, "I" smack "am" smack "so screwed" smack.  
  
"Today, class, I am going to pass back your tests on female anatomy. Only one person got 100% on this test, everyone else were in the high B's or low C's. This one person is Briefs, Trunks." Goten laughed at the irony. Trunks got out of his chair, got his test and sat back down. As he was going down the isle, he noticed that Vegeta had been behind him the whole time. As soon as everyone in the class got their tests back, the teacher spoke again. "We are going to do a lab today that will take up the whole block time. We have the pleasure of having Briefs Vegeta to show us how. He majored in chemistry in college."  
  
Kame turned around and whispered to Trunks, "I didn't know your father was a chemistry major!"  
  
"Neither did I." Trunks replied. Vegeta stood at the front of the class, who was all talking.  
  
"Shut up. Shut up before I blast you all!" He yelled. Everyone fell silent. "Thank you. Now, take three milliliters of the green liquid and put it into the beaker. Set the beaker above the Bunsen burner and set it for 360 degrees. After five minutes, you should see a blue paste appear about a third of a milliliter thick. When this appears turn the Bunsen burner off."  
  
"Well that was normal enough." Trunks muttered as he and Goten poured the liquid into the beaker.  
  
"You!" Vegeta yelled, looking straight at Trunks. Trunks looked up. "That is NOT three milliliters that is three milliliters and an eighth of a milliliter! If you are going screw around during this class, go OUT INTO THE HALL!! NOW!" Trunks, kind of confused and dazed, went out into the hall as asked. Trunks was out there for fifteen minutes which was when he got board. He went to the other door at the back of the hallway and looked in. apparently the class was now adding a blue liquid. Well this is boring. That was when Trunks got a great idea. He opened the door just barely.  
  
"Pst! Goten!" He whispered through the crack. Goten looked quickly at Vegeta than ran over to Trunks.  
  
"What is it, Trunks? I don't want to get in trouble." Goten said, glancing every now and than at Vegeta.  
  
"Just distract Vegeta for a few minutes until I put this into his concoction." Trunks held up a small bag with white powder in it.  
  
"Trunks is that drugs?" Goten asked shocked.  
  
"It might be. Now do as I ask you." He closed the door and went to the other door at the front of the classroom. He smirked. It was only sugar but it was fun to pretend. He winked at Goten.  
  
"Uh Mr. Briefs!" Goten rose his hand and yelled.  
  
"What is it, Mini Kakkorot?" Vegeta walked over to Goten. Trunks ran past the teachers desk and to the lab table which Vegeta was working on. He slipped the powder in and went back into the hallway. He looked at his watch.  
  
"5-4-3-2-" BOOM!!!!!!! And there went the chemistry lab. Fortunatly, no one was hurt, but Vegeta was seriously pissed off.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU BRAT?!" Vegeta yelled, shaking the ground. Well there went the lecture hall, which collapsed under his might.  
  
"And this is when I make my get away" Trunks muttered and ran, fast, to 8 period, which was math class.  
  
Math class was uneventful; being the math genius he was, he sat in the back of the class room and talked all period-until he got his test back. "AN F?! How'd I GET AN F?!" he yelled.  
  
"Well first of all, you spelt arithmetic wrong. Second of all-I spilt coffee all over your scantron sheet and that through all your questions off." (Scantron is one of those evil test that you fill in bubbles with number two pencils)  
  
"Can't I retake it?!"  
  
"No. No one is this class can."  
  
"Damn school system. DAMN IT TO HELL!" He yelled.  
  
"Trunks Briefs! Go to the principals office now!" The teacher scolded.  
  
"That's a new low. Twice in one day!" The principle stated.  
  
"Here we go---" Trunks mumbled. Thirty-five minutes and half an essay later, the principal released him to go home.  
  
"Hey, Trunks dear! What's wrong?" Bulma called through the kitchen as her son walked by.  
  
"Don't call our son dear, Woman!" Vegeta called from the gravity room.  
  
.:Well HE got off the hook easily enough.:. Trunks thought. "I'm fine.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded his head. "Well good, because you need to take Bra to the mall." Trunks arched an eyebrow and asked why.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you broke her brush this morning." Bulma said. How could have he forgotten? Trunks sat down at the table and smacked his head on the table- too hard. He hit it so hard it broke. "Trunks! That's the second one this week!" She said. Bulma pulled out Capsule number 435 which revealed a cleaning robot. "Really Trunks. Don't you think you could be careful?" She clicked out another capsule which revealed a new table-the exact same type, brand and color.  
  
"Hey big brother!" Bra said. She had changed her clothes from this morning and had her purse in hand. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Whatever." Trunks mumbled. He pulled out his capsule with his black corvette convertible in it to find- it totaled. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Bra sweet dropped.  
  
"You see, me and Pan-chan kind of got Goten to drive us around and his car was out of gas so we used yours and well- things went down hill from there." Trunks dropped down and sobbed.  
  
"My baby-my poor, poor baby." He whimpered. He got up, his aura flaring. "You-" he said, pointing at Bra. "You did this- You die NOW!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
And so we leave our "favorite" demi saiyans with hopes that well, Bra won't be dead in the next five minutes  
  
Trunks: **laughs**  
  
Me: What's so funny?  
  
Trunks: You think Bra can survive me? **maniac glare in his eye**  
  
Me: Now I don't---  
  
Trunks: **stops suddenly** You know, these ending things really piss off readers.  
  
Me: YOU started it.  
  
Trunks: YOU wrote it!  
  
Me: **mumbles** here we go again---  
  
Trunks: I heard that!  
  
Read and Review Please! 


End file.
